


The Start of something new

by InlovewithaGoodman



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InlovewithaGoodman/pseuds/InlovewithaGoodman
Summary: High school musical AuCyrus is the new kid who doesn´t want to attend a New years party.Tj just lost a bet with his best friends and now he must sing in the party´s karaoke.





	The Start of something new

“Cyrus please, is the last day of the year, don’t you want to have some fun? You are always studying so hard” Cyrus closed the book he was reading and sighed, he knew where this conversation was going, and he didn’t like it on the slightest.  
“I’m new here, I literally don’t know anyone” It was common for him nowadays to complain about his mother’s suggestions, he became moody after they moved out of Texas.

“Which is the reason you need to start making new friends, please honey, give it a shot, if you feel uncomfortable, you can always leave early”  
“Ok, but only if you get me the new book series, I’ve been asking you for”  
“We have a deal, now hush and get ready”  
Cyrus took a quick shower and put on dark jeans, a black shirt, a dark green sweater and black shoes, he had no desire of going to the club’s party. It was nothing personal, he just didn’t do great at parties, there was always the sensation of not belonging there, the music was so loud, making it impossible to talk to someone, all the people were drunk or getting high, etc. But his mother has been worried about him lately, because of the move out, and his not so recent break up with frisbee star Jonah Beck, so this was for her. 

When Cyrus arrives at the party, he notices the crowd of people are singing along to the sound of loud music pumping through the stereos, and a couple is singing in the stage.  
Deciding his novel was more interesting than the couple currently singing he took his book out, he was about to start reading when a curly haired girl interrupted him.  
“Hi, I’m Buffy” Cyrus didn’t recognize the girl, but he assumed she was the host. “Pleased to meet you my name’s Cyrus” He smiled at the girl, he really needed new friends before the school started.  
“Why don’t you go to the stage? We are going to pick a winner by the end of the night, come on, forget the book”  
Cyrus panicked at this. “Oh, no thank you, there is no way I’m going up there”.  
But it was too late, Buffy had already taken his hand to put him in the spotlight.  
“Well, have fun” Buffy said and descended the stair with a smirk.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tj  
“I told you guys, I’m not going to sing” Tj said for the fifth time, he lost a bet with Reed and Lester and now he must sing in karaoke on the New Year’s party, he wasn’t going to humiliate himself in front of the whole school.  
“You have no option dude, you lost, face the consequences of your decisions like a man” Lester answered cockily  
“Agh fine” Tj was a man of honor and he would respect their agreement, but he wasn’t looking forward to it, they were going to pay for this.  
He started walking to the scenario when he noticed a boy was already there, as he made a move to come back to his friends, his basketball team mate Buffy stopped him.  
“Do you want to sing Tj?”  
“Not really, but I need to, because I lost a bet with those jerks”  
“That’s great, Cyrus is new here, would you like to sing with him?” Tj considered his options, he didn’t know the kid so there wouldn’t be any awkwardness when he picked out the romantic song he was supposed to choose, besides it was better if he did it with company right? That way if somebody was to make fun of him, at least the embarrassment was going to be shared.  
“I’m on” he gave a smile as he answered Buffy.  
When Tj was on the stage he looked at the new kid, god he was handsome, dark brown hair perfectly coiffed, long legs, beautiful face and breathtaking eyes. Tj was so focused admiring the guy that he almost missed Buffy calling him.  
“Earth to Tj, which song are you going to sing?”  
“Oh right” Tj knew just the perfect song for the time of the year and the current situation.  
“The start of something new” he instructed Buffy, and after a few seconds the first notes of the song were heard and, as Tj glanced at the boy he noticed his awkwardness, he didn’t seemed comfortable at all, maybe it had been a bad idea or maybe he had caught him staring and was freaked out by Tj’s antics.  
However, there was no backing out now, Tj started singing.  
“Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance”  
It was the cutie´s turn now, Tj was anxious to hear him sing, suddenly the shy guy turn to look at Tj, his eyes shining as he sang  
“I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart (ooh)  
To all the possibilities (ooh)”  
Wow, there was no other word to describe his voice, it belonged to an angel, Tj was mesmerized and, for the first time in the night excited, so he kept singing, this time with more enthusiasm. He wasn’t the only one, as soon as both voices blended, everyone was cheering and dancing along.  
“I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)  
The start of something new”  
Even Reed and Lester were impressed, not only by the amazing singing skills of their best friend but also by the strangers amazing talent. They soon joined the crowd cheering.  
Tj and Cyrus lost all uncomfortableness, as the song progressed, they found themselves closer to the other, smiling, dancing and flirting.  
“And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new  
The start of something new”  
As they sang the last lines of the song, they stared into each other’s eyes, both feeling warm inside, unaware of the rest of the world and the stares they were getting. They came back to reality after the wave of applause ended and Buffy arrived at the stage talking with the microphone.  
“All right guys you did great, I never thought this day would come, but Tj Kippen finally did better at something than me, congratulations guys”  
Tj chuckled at the girl’s words, she always wanted to make a competition out of everything, but he wasn’t angry at her, if anything he was grateful, she put an angel in his road, he just had to make a move soon to keep him in his life.  
The guys descended the stairs and before the cutie could walk away Tj grabbed his hand and led him outside.  
“Hi, I’m Tj Kippen, what’s your name?”  
“Hi, my name is Cyrus, Cyrus Goodman” the shorter boy said while shaking Tj’s hand.  
“I haven’t seen you around here before” Tj was sure of that, there was no way he hadn’t noticed such a cute guy at school before.  
“Oh, I just moved here from Texas, my parents got a job opportunity and, here I am, I start in Jefferson high school the next Monday” well that was enough for Tj to get his hopes up, he couldn’t fight the smile on his face as he answered.  
“OMG that’s awesome, I actually go there, so does Buffy and most of the people here, you’re going to love the school”.  
“I was really nervous about going there, but after today I think I’m going to like it” Tj was caught off guard by the boy’s sincerity, was there a chance of Cyrus being as smitten as Tj was?  
They continued talking, dancing, laughing, and getting to know each other, Tj introduced Cyrus to all his friends, soon the fireworks illuminated the sky and the music was turned off.  
The countdown started and Tj wanted to do something daring, he really wanted to kiss Cyrus, but he was afraid, what if the other boy rejected him or thought he was weird, it was creepy wasn’t it? Kissing someone you just met, he could ruin his chances with Cyrus.  
He didn’t have much time to think about his options as the yells of the people around them made it impossible to focus.  
10  
Tj turned to look at Cyrus, the shorter boy had a slight smile on his face.  
9  
Cyrus noticed Tj’s staring and instead of looking down, he kept looking at the green eyes in front of him.  
8  
Both boys were blushing at the sudden and silent agreement.  
7  
Tj grabbed Cyrus´s hand and pulled him closer.  
6  
Cyrus was a blushing mess as Tj removed a strand of hair from his forehead.  
5  
Tj put his arms around Cyrus, holding him tight.  
4  
When there was no resistance from the shorter boy, Tj felt braver than ever and decided they both wanted the same thing.  
3  
Everybody was screaming and jumping, but Tj and Cyrus only leaned closer feeling the others breath.  
2  
Tj watched as Cyrus closed his eyes and decided to make the move before chickening out.  
1  
Tj close his eyes and tightening his hold on Cyrus, he leaned in. 

“Happy new year!!” some people were screaming, the couples were kissing but Cyrus and Tj were too busy connecting their lips to be aware of their surroundings, it was short, but sweet and oh so perfect, both boys feeling fireworks inside their bodies.  
After a few seconds Tj pulled away to look at Cyrus’s face, he was blushing, and his eyes were so bright that Tj immediately smiled at the sight.  
“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t help myself, I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable”  
“Of course not, I really liked it” Cyrus admitted, and looked at the ground suddenly feeling self-conscious.  
“I´m glad, because I loved it” Tj smiled, he never thought he would get to kiss a cute and intelligent guy in a party he didn’t even want to attend in the first place, luck was truly on his side. 

Unfortunately, Cyrus´s mom called soon after their romantic moment, it was time for him to go home, but they weren’t sad, they would see each other at school and Tj was sure going to take him on a date.  
“So, is it okay if I call you tomorrow? Or text you?” Tj exclaimed as he sighed.  
“Sure, I can´t wait to see you again”  
They said goodbye with the promise of coffee next week, and big smiles on their faces.  
Both of them arrived at the party feeling like they wouldn’t ft in, then they were brave enough to get out of their comfort zone and do something different, maybe it was the New year´s magic, they didn’t know, but something was sure, the year ahead was going to be spectacular.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope that wasn´t so bad, I apologize for the mistakes in this, English is not my first language.  
> Happy New year!  
> P.d: I´d love to hear what you think, feedback is always appreciated.  
> You can find me on tumblr like Istancyrusandtj.


End file.
